


On the Run

by Meetmeatthecorner



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetmeatthecorner/pseuds/Meetmeatthecorner
Summary: 带车的完整版





	1. On the Run (9) 完整版

迪奥抱着托尼往屋子里走。托尼勾着他的脖子，腿盘在他的腰间，热切地吻他。他的身体嵌在他怀里，正正好好，再合适不过。

他们一路碰翻了好几个放在屋外的花架，还有不知道什么瓶瓶罐罐，每次迪奥要转头察看到时候，托尼就抗议地扳过他的脸吻他。

好不容易跌跌撞撞地走进屋子，迪奥的背重重地撞在门上，门后的衣帽架装得不牢，“砰”的一声掉下来，他只来得及护住托尼的头。

“现在被砸死可太冤了。”托尼终于亲够了，把脸搁在他的肩上直笑。

他的此生挚爱，梦中之梦。

他们嘴唇相接，肢体纠缠，急切地互相摸索着，恨不得整个人都融化在一起，心脏像鸟翼在胸腔鼓动着。

少年时代的绮思和眼前的现实重叠在一起，燃成灼烧的欲望，熔岩般流淌，蒸腾着令人发狂的热度。每一个眼神，每一声叹息，每一次触摸都激起一阵电流，在四肢百骸流窜。微微张合的入口，像是某种软体动物，柔韧而有弹性，不知不觉中把毫无防备的人卷入深海。托尼感受到了他的热力，难耐地扭动腰部，不满地说：“你在等什么？我的……书面邀请函吗？”

迪奥跟他额头相抵，从胸腔发出低沉的笑声。托尼的一切在他看来都是那么完美，而现在他是属于他的。

他温柔地包裹着他。

迪奥情不自禁地合上眼睛，仔细体会着那一份温暖。他不紧不慢地律动着，时深时浅，一边在托尼耳边低声呢喃着一些似是而非的情话。托尼在黑暗中紧紧揽住他的脖子，不住喘息，呓语般地呻吟着，断断续续。他们十指相扣，缠绵旖旎，如同身在云端……

一直到第二天早上迪奥在床上醒过来的时候，还无法确定昨晚到底是不是一场梦。

这种怀疑一直持续到他看到身边睡得正香的托尼为止。他看起来又无辜又可爱，跟迪奥记忆中的16岁没有什么两样，让他一时不知身在何处，今夕何夕。迪奥忍不住凑过去吻他，轻柔地抚摸着他的手臂。

他长久的等待终于落到了实处，出乎意料的是，跟他夺得总冠军或是欧锦赛那时胸中激荡的狂喜与震撼不同，他感到一种不可思议的宁静安详，就像是花朵轻轻绽放，新雪静静飘落，仿佛他走了一大段弯路，终于回到了属于他的栖身之所……

托尼的睫毛抖动了两下，睁开了双眼。

“早，懒虫。”

“早……”托尼还有点睡眼朦胧地说。

迪奥看着他，嘴角控制不住地上扬起来。

“瞧把你乐的……”托尼又闭上眼睛。

迪奥伸手捏捏他的鼻子，俯下头吻他。

“不要闹了，我坐了十几个小时的飞机火车到这个鬼地方，昨天晚上又折腾了半天，腰酸背痛的，让我再睡会儿……”

“昨天晚上你可没抱怨啊。”迪奥抚摸着他的头发，心里充满了柔情和喜悦，嘴上却故意逗他说，“全印度都听到你的声音了。”

托尼仍旧闭着眼睛，面有得色说：“那正好，让他们都知道你有主了，好离你远点。”

迪奥心里一阵甜，低头长久地吻他。

“可以了可以了。”托尼推开他的脸说，“适可而止啊，我到底不是二十岁了。”

他不说还好，一说迪奥更加执拗地把头埋在他的颈侧吮吸亲吻。托尼叹了一口气，认命地用双臂环住他的脖子……

事后托尼说饿了，踢他出去买早饭。迪奥出门的时候正好撞上了晨跑回来的玛格丽特，他们昨晚浑然忘我，动静不小，全印度都听到了是夸大其词，但她的房间只隔了一条走廊。迪奥难免有点不好意思。

她看到他从托尼的房间里出来，倒好像什么事也没发生似的，跟他微笑点头。

迪奥买了传统的印度煎饼和酸奶回来，托尼已经在洗漱了，还给他冲了意式咖啡。迪奥端着咖啡，倚在门口看他刮胡子，越看越乐，眉开眼笑，简直不敢相信自己的好运气。

“你瞧瞧你，这点出息……”

迪奥才不管他，硬挤进狭小的浴室，环住他的腰，把头搁在他的头顶上，他过去也经常这样做，不过现在有所不同了，现在托尼是属于他的，完完全全，不需要跟任何人分享。

托尼抬头亲了他一下。

他们坐下来吃早餐，迪奥问他之后的计划，托尼说他两个星期后在中国有球鞋厂商的代言活动，差不多要一个星期，那之后迪奥的摄影也差不多要结束了，他们可以在印度玩玩，然后再一起回法国。

“你都打算好了？我昨天问你你还说没想好。”

“昨天不知道我们成不成啊。”托尼说，“要是不成的话，我就提前去中国吃小笼包抚慰我的伤痛了。”

迪奥收紧了手臂：“怎么可能不成？”

“我也这么觉得。”托尼大言不惭地说，“不过还是要两手准备，以防万一，Mademoiselle还是很迷人的。”

“你确实是做了万全准备。”迪奥意味深长地说。

“某人枉自风流，连作案工具都不自备，昨天要不是我带来了……”托尼哼了一声。

迪奥很了解他，羞赧的时候老是用自夸来掩盖，想到他是怀着怎样的心情从法国整装出发，想到他昨晚一时间的不知所措，一股怜惜涌上心头，仿佛他多年以来的刻骨相思也抵不上托尼片刻的忐忑不安。

不过托尼到底是什么时候对他的心意有所察觉的，迪奥并不清楚。他问起来的时候，托尼一边嚼着印度煎饼，一边厚颜无耻地说：“我一直都知道你爱我啊，不过我们太熟了，我没办法把你当成男人认真看待。”

真是气死人！但是他耍赖的样子太可爱了，迪奥忍不住搂过他，在额角吻了一下：“那你到底什么时候开始意识到我是男人的？”

托尼转过脸不肯看他，被迪奥硬抓着下巴扳过来。

“唔……我也说不上来……”

“胡说。”

托尼一个劲地笑，不肯说话。迪奥只好自己乱猜：“是在弗罗里达的时候？”

托尼摇摇头。

“在让-乔治的时候？瑞士滑雪的时候？夏威夷？米兰？坦桑尼亚？”

迪奥每说一个地方就在托尼嘴唇上吻一下，他全都乖乖接受了，不过对于他的问题一个劲地摇头。

“那到底是什么时候？”迪奥嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇问。

“你这样逼供，让我完全没有坦白的欲望。”托尼笑着说，搂住他的脖子吻他，嘴里都是早餐的薄荷和酸奶味。

他们终于分开的时候，迪奥说：“你别想这样赖过去！”

托尼用力咬着嘴唇，笑意还是无法控制地散布到眼角眉梢。

“你这是怎么搞的，昨天晚上今天早上这样那样都不害羞……现在问你话倒害羞起来了？”迪奥贴在他的耳边说。

“谁说我害羞了？”托尼狠狠拧了他一下，“你以后别再想。”

迪奥不得不赶紧求饶。

后来在他一再地追问下，托尼才不情不愿地说：“我想还是wap two拍照的那次……其实之前在土耳其，我看到你偷拍的那张照片的时候，就觉得你的镜头特别得……深情……但那时我并没有多想，之后你再给我拍照的时候我才突然明白过来了，你好像是认真的。”

迪奥一直掩饰得很好，没想到最后还是被自己的镜头出卖了。

他记得很清楚，那次他作为特邀摄影师给托尼拍了一系列的广告照片。平时托尼从不怯场，在镜头前总是自信满满，游刃有余，是个很棒的拍摄对象。那天他拍上半场还很自如，到了休息时间一起查看照片，他就十分反常地心不在焉，下半场更是完全没了状态，很不自然。迪奥当时还以为是因为他不喜欢上半场的照片，原来是在揣测迪奥的心情……

“意识到你那样热烈地看我的时候，我就没办法在你面前孔雀开屏，搔首弄姿了。”托尼翻了个白眼，“好了，开心了吗？我们能不能不要再谈这件事了？”

“那我们谈谈你是什么时候爱上我的？”

“谁说我爱你的？”托尼反驳说，“不要自我感觉太良好了，我只是来睡你的。”

“整个法国，整个欧洲，你要睡谁不行，特意千里迢迢跑来睡我，让我自我感觉更良好了怎么办？”迪奥逗他。不着急，反正来日方长，他有一万种方法从托尼那里问出真相。

之后的两个星期迪奥简直如同置身天堂，跟他最喜欢的人在一起，做他最喜欢的事情，还有什么比这更美的。他们一起坐在大象背上在林中穿梭，摇摇晃晃，托尼兴奋得跟孩子一样，抓着他的手臂咯咯直笑。

迪奥觉得他没有义务跟任何人解释他的私生活，所以并没有跟摄影组的其他成员特别说明他跟托尼之间的关系，但是他们也没有在大家面前刻意掩饰，何况史蒂夫这样优秀的摄影师这点最基本的观察力还是有的。他给他们拍了几张在象背上的合影，背后是绚烂的晚霞和郁郁的丛林，十分之浪漫。

玛格丽特跟他说：“我早该看出来的，所有的好男人，不是有主就是弯的，或者两者皆是。”

迪奥劝她不要一棍子把所有未婚直男都打死。玛格丽特摇摇头，表示并不相信。

托尼嘴上老是说他对于荒山野岭没有任何兴趣，但实际非常吃苦耐劳，跟着他们在丛林里蚊叮虫咬，风吹日晒，一蹲就是五六个小时，从没有抱怨过半个字。史蒂夫对他的坚韧表示钦佩，说他具备了当摄影师最基本的素质。

“可惜我只会用手机拍照。”托尼耸耸肩说，“也许我将来能当Bobo的特别助理，专门负责在等得无聊的时候陪他解闷。”

人后他跟迪奥表示：“我总不能输给米德尔顿小姐。”

迪奥大笑，说他的竞争意识用得完全不是地方。

托尼来的第二个星期，他们有幸见到了珍贵的野生印度象，还带着一头幼象。托尼张大了嘴，激动得快把迪奥的大腿都捏烂了。

“你的运气也太好了。”迪奥跟他说，“我来了这么久也是第一次见到。哪怕你这次见不到老虎，也算是不虚此行了。”

“大象啊老虎啊很都有趣。”托尼故意说，“不过我完全是为了捕捉野生的鲍里斯-巴巴卡-迪奥-利非奥才来的。”

“这完全没有必要，他一直都是属于你的。”

“这会说得好听，当年也没少风流。”托尼捏捏他的脸，“只有在马刺的时候还算乖。”

“哦？你真的要跟我比赛翻旧账吗？”迪奥意味深长地抬抬眉毛，“在马刺时候的？”

“好吧，算你赢了。”托尼难得理屈词穷，撒娇地把脸埋在他的胸前。

迪奥有点想问问两年之期已过，他有没有跟邓肯再联系过，又决定还是暂时不要提起这件事为好。


	2. On the Run (12) 完整版

迪奥跟设计师把装修方案都敲定的时候已经是夏天了，他选择了温暖的大地系色彩为主，以木头本身的纹理为主，也留下了许多空间，打算将来一起跟托尼在世界各地采购艺术品来填补，想到他们还有很多时间一起创造各种回忆，就让迪奥心里暖洋洋的。

房子正式开工的时候，他跟托尼正好溜出去去度假，把监督工程进度的事情都交给助理去办了。

托尼生意上的一个合作伙伴在里维埃拉有一座不对外开放的私人岛屿，这里在路易十四时代曾经是一座具有防御功能的城堡，现在已经改造成全世界最豪华的海滩俱乐部，由于被凯瑟琳德纳芙钟爱而著名。

一般来这里的客人都选择坐直升机从陆地出发，迪奥和托尼两个本来租了一艘豪华游艇打算走海路，结果看到了蔚蓝的地中海那一刻临时起意，改成自己划独木舟，让游艇载着他们的行李先过去，把在港口等着迎接他们的管家吓了一跳。

小岛不大，交通只有靠骑马和自行车，这里配备了一流的厨师，食材每天从陆地运过来，工作人员也很懂得察言观色，知道如何在适当的时机送上香槟和鹅肝酱，又如何在适当的时机消失，让两位客人安静地享受灿烂的阳光，丝缎般的沙滩和足够的隐私。

他们有时也坐游艇出海，让厨师把他们钓到的鱼当场处理成烛光晚餐的菜色，或是就着香槟欣赏海港的灿烂烟花，游艇还有私人潜水教练，能带他们领略迷人的水下风光，艳丽的珊瑚和热带鱼群，与海豚和鲸鱼同行，迪奥本来有潜水执照，这次趁机学习了一下了水下摄影的专项课程。

“坐船出海真是开派对的好地方，下次我们应该包一艘船，把大家都叫来，在船上庆祝巴士底日。米娅肯定会喜欢的。”托尼建议说。米娅是尼克的小女儿，也是托尼的教女，一向备受他宠爱。

“呃……那我们就不能在甲板上做爱了。”

“即使他们不来，我也不会在甲板上做爱的，你死了这条心吧。”托尼斩钉截铁地说。

迪奥悻悻地跑到驾驶舱里学习驾驶游艇去了，托尼乐得清闲，一个人留在甲板上晒太阳， 把按摩师叫上来给他按摩。

托尼的话倒给了迪奥一个好主意。他原本一直不知道卖房子的那笔钱用来做什么好。托尼当然说他应该把那笔钱用来投资，不过他对于挣钱的欲望并没有那么强烈，觉得还是应该花在更有趣的地方。迪奥本来在考虑要不要成立一个基金会，购买一些目前还不知名的艺术家的作品，也许在巴黎办一个摄影展……不过他投资的医药公司很快就要上市了，这些可以用股票套现来完成，卖房子的钱他现在有了一个更好的计划，可以在托尼明年生日的时候给他一个惊喜。

他们在小岛呆了两个星期，之后又去了摩纳哥，这里名流云集，非富即贵，谁也不会多看他们一眼，倒是挺自在的，就是东西贵得令人咂舌。迪奥觉得这种人造风光品格不高，托尼觉得无谓在那么平常的东西上花这么大价钱，所以他们在赌场玩了两天，就转战意大利了，然后又去了希腊，突尼斯，摩洛哥，最后从西班牙回法国，把西部地中海逛了一圈。本来虽然同是混血，托尼要比迪奥白皙得多，这回也晒成碳了，简直跟迪奥的肤色没什么区别。

他们在地中海玩了两个月回家，房子也搞得差不多了，托尼看了以后提了几个意见，迪奥又跟设计师进行了一些改动，就算是完工了。他们在家里开了一个派对庆祝，把托尼的家人和迪奥的弟弟都请来了，大家合伙送了他们一个手工制作的古董吊灯。

托尼的父母一直知道他跟邓肯的事，所以也毫无困难地接受了迪奥。TJ和皮埃尔从小就是托尼的跟屁虫，跟迪奥一向感情很好，和亲兄弟没什么区别，所以对他们也是乐见其成。

迪奥自己的弟弟向来跟他妈妈一起住在波尔多老家，跟他见面的机会反而不如帕克家的两兄弟多，不过他也知道哥哥从小就暗恋同学。迪奥倒是没有特意跟妈妈交代过，不过马丁一向是个妈宝，一定把所有的事情都告诉她了。他的父亲早就跟他母亲分手了，在塞内加尔又重新成家，迪奥从小跟着母亲长大，跟父亲并不亲近，也不是特别在乎他的看法。

“登堂入室了啊，Bobo，这一看就是你的品味。”鲁尼举着酒杯说，“想到你这么多年终于修成正果，我都要流泪了……”

“去去去。”迪奥说。

“妈妈不是特别高兴呢。”托尼把迪奥拉到一边说，“她觉得还是她的品味比较好，看来你们要有婆媳问题了。”

“你怎么早不提醒我去跟她请示一下？”

“算了，也没什么大不了的。”托尼耸耸肩，“你是天天住在这儿的，她只是偶尔来一下，还是你的喜好比较重要。”

迪奥心里一阵甜蜜。

那年的FIBA篮球青年赛在法国举行，他们的学校里好几个学生都入选了法国U17队，他们不论是作为学校的管理人员还是作为法国队的前辈都有义务到场给他们打气。还有两个球员托尼想签到Asvel，正好现场观察一下大赛表现。除此以外，他们也排出了时间去看美国队的比赛。美国队并没有跟法国队分在一个小组，不过作为篮球爱好者，你很难不关注那些NBA的未来之星。

“难道你不想现场看看蒂米的学生吗？”托尼取笑说，“你不是很喜欢他吗？”

“我连他长什么样都忘了。”迪奥说。

万万没想到，他们还没有在赛场是看到蒂姆的学生呢，就先看到了蒂姆邓肯本人。不，这样说并不确切，应该说，托尼遇到了蒂姆邓肯和他的学生。

那天托尼原本是出门去跟他的一个合作伙伴谈生意的，他们约在了托尼投资的餐厅见面。迪奥一个人留在家里一边喝红酒一边搭玩具火车的铁轨。托尼从小到大收藏了好几套等比例缩放，可以实际运行的火车模型，包括他们一起坐过的东方快车，带有可以转动的风扇和灯光效果的台灯，二战时法德签署第二次贡比涅停战协定的火车车厢，现代的法国高铁TGV模型，他们在印度买的大吉岭蒸汽火车等等。这些他都爱若至宝，曾经警告鲁尼如果他的熊儿子敢碰坏的话，他就当场结果那个小兔崽子。

但是他很少有把火车拿出来玩的机会，迪奥一直觉得很可惜，所以这次设计装修的时候，特意留下了能装几百米铁轨的空间，还设计了各种各样的拱桥、隧道、弯道和岔口，甚至还有停靠的车站，火车跑完一圈平均要半个多小时。据说现在日本已经开发出了时速7公里的磁悬浮玩具列车，不过他们目前还没有办法搞到。

迪奥正在跟一个螺丝战斗的时候，托尼回来了，手里还拎着特意让餐厅的点心师给他做的舒芙蕾。他一进门就说：“Bobo，你永远猜不出我今天遇到了谁？”

“蒂姆邓肯？”迪奥头也不抬地问。

“你怎么知道的？”

“我瞎猜的……”迪奥也吃了一惊，“他怎么也来法国了？”

“哦，我知道为什么。当然是为了他的‘学生’了。”托尼的眼睛闪烁着顽皮的光，特别加重“学生”这个词。

迪奥花了十几秒才体会出了他话里的意思，扬起了眉毛：“他不是高中生吗？”

托尼笑嘻嘻地点点头。

“你确定吗？”

托尼再次点点头：“如果你看到他们在JoJo吃饭的样子就不会有任何怀疑了。”

“哇……你怎么想？”迪奥说。他当然很开心，但是也不敢表现得太开心了。

“我怎么想？”

“你的前男友现在跟他的学生谈恋爱，你难道没有任何想法？”

“我可没有资格随便评断别人的感情生活，不管他是不是前男友。”托尼一边解着领带一边说，“我还挺松了一口气的，看到他并没有从此一蹶不振。”

“那要看你对一蹶不振的定义了……”迪奥说，“进行违法活动可算不上积极向上。”

“你怎么知道他就违法了，别把每个人都想得跟你自己一样……”托尼用手指点点他的头。

迪奥故意叹了一口气：“你还是这么维护他。”

托尼瞪了他一眼：“鲍里斯迪奥，我警告你不要往那个方向走。”

迪奥搂住他的脖子：“Sorry，my love。我只是……毕竟这是你们这么久以来第一次见面。”

“但我还是回到你身边来了，并没有跟他跑了，不是吗？”托尼踮起脚尖吻了他一下，把头靠在他的怀里，“他是一个很棒的人，我从不后悔跟他的过去，不过我现在只爱你一个。我不想比较你们两个，这是不公平的，不过也许……你是更适合我的人……”

迪奥从没想过他能听到这句话，忍不住眼眶一阵发热。

“你瞧瞧你，这点出息。”托尼说，但他显然被他的样子打动了。

他们相视微笑着，深深地，一再地吻着对方。

房间的温度陡然升高了，托尼从他昂贵的订制西装里挣脱出来，随便地把衬衫丢在地上。迪奥也迫不及待地褪下他的体恤和牛仔裤，他一把扫开桌子上的杂物，把托尼丢在上面。各种铁轨部件和组装工具“丁零当啷”掉了一地。

托尼瞪了他一眼：“Bobo，要是少了一块，我就杀了你。”

“明天再杀吧。”迪奥说完，又跟他贴合在一起，恨不得把他嵌进自己的身体里。

他的手指沿着托尼身体的曲线移动，熟练地摸进他的腿间。托尼的手指紧紧抠住他的背肌，随着他的摸索不住喘息着，伴着润滑过后的，湿润的水声。迪奥把他的双腿架在肩上，把脸埋进他的两腿之间。

托尼骂了一声，催他不要再磨磨蹭蹭的。但是等迪奥真的长驱直入的时候，他又狠狠地咬住他的肩膀，说他把他弄疼了。

桌子上剩余的零件随着他们身体的律动纷纷掉在地上，托尼带回来的舒芙蕾摆在一边也已经冷掉了，不过他们全身心地沉浸在彼此的存在中，都已经无心去管那些细节了。


End file.
